Safe Haven
by Red1864
Summary: When Draco is forced to spend the remainder of the summer at 12 Grimmauld place in the company of Potter and the Weasley's for his own safety, things were never going to go smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is just an idea I had and I kind of want to make it a full blown story. I'm just posting the first chapter, for now, to see how it's received and if people like it and want me to continue. Thanks xx

**Draco**

Draco stared at his mother; the last few months seemed to have aged her greatly. Her once youthful face was now ridden with worry lines and deep blue bruises. He felt guilty for not being able to help her but what could he do? He had already been forced to take the dark mark due to fearing the consequences if he didn't. The Dark Lord had even given him a job to prove himself, to make up for his father's failures and if he were to not succeed, his parents would be the ones to suffer, most importantly his mother.

"Draco please you must go with him. You're not safe here."She placed both her hands on his cheeks, and stared directly into his grey eyes. She had told him that she had recently met with his Godfather Severus Snape in Knockturn Alley who had promised to take him to live somewhere safe at least until the Manor was no longer under the authority of the Death Eaters.

"Mother, I can't! How can I leave you alone here!? Father's been stuck in Azkaban all summer, he's in no state to take care of you!" Draco shouted rather more loudly than he had intended, his heart growing heavier by the second.

"Neither are you young man! The Dark Lord has given you a job to do and, as much as it puts you in danger, I fear that if you don't go through with it the outcome may be much worse. Now, Severus has sworn to protect you," Draco shook his head, "and I trust him completely. And in case you have forgotten it is the parents who are supposed to protect their children, not the other way around." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, lingering for a few seconds, knowing that it would be a long time until they saw each other again.

"I'll get the job done mother." His mother looked at him once again, her eyes filled with worry.  
"I know sweetheart, now come on, and get your things. Severus will be here soon."

**Harry**

Harry moved his final bishop 2 squares forward and huffed in defeat. Ron smirked at his best friends mediocre chess skills "queen to C3" he stated in confidence. Harry watched as Ron's white queen chess piece move towards his bishop, already knowing this match would end exactly the same way as all the other matches had that they had played throughout the summer. The queen smashed the bishop other the head, causing the piece to split down the middle and its remnants to fall all across over the board. Ron had Harrys king cornered, "Checkmate again Harry" he laughed.

Harry looked up at Ron with a sigh, "You know Einstein always said the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Ron tilted his head in confusion.

"Then what would be the point of practice?"

"Fair point," Harry nodded and stood up from the carpet of the bedroom they had shared whilst at Grimmauld place. Both he and the Weasley's had been taken there from the Burrow for an urgent meeting with the Order, of course, Harry and Ron hadn't been included by order of Mrs Weasley despite their loud and continuous protests. Harry himself even considered pulling out the fact that he owned Grimmauld place now so they had to include, but he later figured that would just be a low blow. Anyway, Dumbledore had come by a few times and had even talked to him which was a huge step up from the year previous.

"Hey losers," Harry and Ron jumped in their spot and turned to see Ginny's fiery red hair and freckled face peeking out from behind the doorway.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Is there something wrong with knocking?" Ron huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on Ron, don't get your knickers in a twist. Anyway, mum wants you two down in the kitchen, apparently, they're gonna fill us in on some Order stuff for once." Harry's eyes widened in curiosity, he looked back at Ron who was already starting to lift himself up off the floor.

"Wonder what it's about," Ron said, brushing the dust off his jeans.

"Well if I knew I'd be telling you wouldn't I," Ginny snapped with a cheeky grin, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Shut up Ginny, you know Mum is only letting yo-"

"Will you two stop bickering for once in your lives. It's driving me insane." Harry exclaimed but with a light chuckle still in his tone. Ginny stared at him and gritted her teeth.  
"I'd watch that tone if I were you, Potter. Or I won't go so easy next time we play Quidditch." She gave him a wide grin. Harry laughed.

"Bring it on Weasley," with that the three of them exited the upstairs bedroom and headed down to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was waiting for them, hands on her sides, mimicking Ginny's earlier pose.

"Come on you three. Everyone's waiting." She patted Harry on the back and ushered them all into the kitchen where most members of the Order were sitting along with the other Weasleys. Harry noted that even Snape had decided to make an appearance, sitting at the furthest away end of the kitchen. The two made eye contact for a brief moment before Harry nominated to sit beside Tonks and Ginny.

Opposite Harry, Lupin stood up in his seat and briefly cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention in the room, "Now there are only a few more weeks of summer left before most of you have to head back to Hogwarts"

"Just get on with it would you Lupin, some of us have things to get back to," came Snape's snarly toned voice, his greasy black hair pushed behind his ear on one side to reveal his worn out features. His eyes were notably far more sunken and dark compared to when Harry had seen him last year.

"Yes, yes alright Severus," Lupin scratched his nose. "Dumbledore has instructed that it would be best, with your permission, of course, Harry, that..well erm that Draco Malfoy stays here for a while." Harry's mouth dropped, along with several others in the room.

"What? Why? No way!" No way in hell had Harry planned to spend his last few weeks of summer with Draco Malfoy, especially in his late Godfather's house who had been killed as a result of Malfoy's father and his aunt Bellatrix.

"Harry…please, I cannot disclose why right now but it is completely important that he is kept safe and watched over this year." Lupin looked down at the table and fell back to his seat looking beat.  
"What do you mean you can't disclose why!? I have a right to know!" He felt his friend's eyes on him "we all do."

"Actually Potter we are under no obligation to tell you anything." Snape spat.

"Excuse me but last time I checked Sirius left this place to me so I have a right to know who I'm inviting into this house. Come to think of it I don't recall inviting you over." Harry hissed back, maintaining eye contact with Snape despite the urge to look down at his hands.

"Why you lit-"

"Severus!" Lupin raised his voice cutting Snape off who then huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"yes, yes you're right Harry, but I'm asking you to trust Dumbledore on this… to trust me." Harry looked back to Lupin who seemed desperate. He sighed.

"I..I suppose if it's important."

"You got to be joking," Ron said, his mouth still open and eyes in shock. Lupin ignored him and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Harry."

Suddenly, there was a loud creek at the end of the room. Turning, Harry noticed Snape was now on his feet, his long black robe covering the majority of his slim figure. "I will bring him tonight. Thank you for the hospitality, Molly." He noted, drifting past Mrs Weasley to the kitchen door, not even lifting his head to glance at Harry or any other individuals in the room.

There was a brief silence for a while until there was the sound of the front door to Grimmauld place clanking shut. Ginny let out a deep breath and turned to her mother who was leaning against a counter. "Well, he's not getting my bed." Tonks laughed and Harry gave a small smile, appreciating any attempt to lift the mood in the room.

"I better get going Molly, as should you Kingsley, we have a meeting with the minister in an hour." Moody got up from his seat along with Kingsley soon after.

Once the majority of people had left, Harry himself got up off his seat, suddenly feeling extremely worn out and tired. Mrs Weasley gave him a warm smile before turning around to face the counter and begin peeling potatoes. Harry looked down at Lupin who was still fixed in his seat.

"Erm I'm sorry for shouting Remus," Harry scratched the back of his neck. Lifting his head, Lupin smiled.

"It's quite alright Harry, Sirius wouldn't have liked it either. I just hope Dumbledore's right on this one." Harry nodded before turning to follow Ron up the stairs who was waiting quietly for him in the doorway.

**Draco**

Draco stood hesitantly at the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, hoping to any Gods that it would be someone other than Potter or the Weasleys to open it. Once Snape had told him that this was where he would be staying, he wondered perhaps if it would be worse than his previous living situation. He wasn't sure if he could handle the mental battle of seeing and arguing with Potter every day, especially when he was alone without his fellow Slytherins.

Suddenly, the front door swung open in one loud creak. Draco looked up at the figure in the dim lit hallway, "You're expecting me?" he stood up straighter, hiding his tiredness through his posture.

"Yes, yes, of course, come in Draco. Snape has filled us all in. I cooked you some food, it's on the kitchen table. I hope you like pie." The figure revealed itself to be a short, frumpy woman with bright auburn hair, Weasley's mother, Draco assumed. She ushered him into the house, closing the front door behind him.

"Erm yes. Thank you…"

"Molly, Molly Weasley. But please, Molly is just fine. How was your trip? You don't live too far from what I remember, Wiltshire isn't it? Still, I imagine on brooms, 2 hours is a lot." As they entered the kitchen she diverted to the left and began washing some dishes left on the side. Draco took a seat at the dinner table and grabbed a pie of chicken pie which had been left for him.

"Oh well, actually Snape apparated me here." He took a bite.

"Snape! Oh well, did he not want to come in?" She turned to look at Draco who was gorging on the pie, it had been a while since he had, had homemade food.

"No, I think he's quite busy." He mumbled with a half-full mouth.

"Right. Yes, of course." Molly scratched the back of her head, "you'll be staying in one of the spare rooms upstairs by yourself. After what Ron tells me it seems it would be uncomfortable for everyone if you shared." Draco felt himself grow hot and awkward. "Unless of course you thin-"

"No erm, a room alone is just fine. So where is everyone." Draco coughed, trying to compose himself. Molly smiled.

"They're in bed. We all thought it would be more comfortable for you this way." Draco gave a weak smile in appreciation. He truly was glad he didn't have to deal with Potter's remarks as soon as he stepped through the front door. "Sadly, I can't say the same for tomorrow morning." She noted. Draco bit his lip and yawned. She was right of course, he just hoped a full night's sleep would better prepare him for it.

**Draco**

A slow hum of distant voices, coming from downstairs, stirred Draco awake. He had fallen straight to sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, the night previously, it turned out he was far more tired than he thought. Turning to the clock on the wall, he saw it read 10:34._ Damn_, he had hoped he would be able to skip the morning rush of breakfast and grab a quick slice of toast before anyone was awake. He supposed he could wait until he couldn't hear anyone downstairs, but he didn't know when that would be and he was starving.

Draco hopped himself off the bed, threw on some dark wash trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt, ensuring his Dark Mark was hidden as Snape had advised him to do, before heading to the door. He opened it slightly, just enough to hear what was happening downstairs a little clearer.

"Ron for goodness sake, stop hogging the sausages!"

Draco recognised the feminine voice instantly as Ron's sister, the Weaslette.

"Harry dear, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled would be great thanks," _Shit_, that was definitely Potter's voice, Merlin, how was he supposed to face him at breakfast? Of course, it would have been fine at school, where it was neutral territory and he had some of his own friends to back him up but here!? Here, seemed like a dog pile with him at the bottom, not only was it in Potter's Godfathers house, but he was also surrounded by Potter's blood traitor minions, the Weasleys.

Draco sighed in defeat, thinking back to what Mrs Weasley had said last night when he had arrived, he would have to face them at some point, there was still a couple more weeks before school and he was pretty sure he couldn't survive not going downstairs for that long. He closed his eyes and with a deep breath exited his room.

**Harry**

Harry sat down next to Ginny and Fred at the table and began digging into his scrambled eggs on toast almost feeling content, yet the feeling that there was a Malfoy in his Godfather's house made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Harry, you fancy some wizards chess after breakfast?" Ron asked, his mouth showing chewed up sausages and bacon.

"Ron that's disgusting." George snapped, doing a large burp shortly after causing everyone except Mrs Weasley to erupt with laughter.

"George! Manners!"

"Yeah sure Ron," Harry chuckled in reply.

"I don't know why you two even bother playing it always ends the same," Ginny noted sticking her fork into a cut up piece of toast.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked nudging her with his elbow.

"I'm just saying logic has never been a strength of yours." She laughed.

"Oh but you think its Ron's?" Harry asked.

"Fair point."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Ron threw a slice of toast at Ginny.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs Weasley retorted in annoyance at the brewing food fight.

"Sorry mum," Ginny said.

"Honestly you lot, you are all old enough to stop bickering." Mrs Weasley placed her hands on her hips and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. Suddenly she froze in place staring at the doorway. Harry turned to see what she was looking at, along with the others who also seemed to have noticed.

Malfoy. There he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his head bowed. Harry noted his slim appearance and tired looking features but he didn't care enough to ask. He was the first to turn back around from staring and continued eating his eggs. He made a promise to himself that he was going to ignore Malfoy as much as possible throughout his time here, figuring it would be best for everyone involved.

"Hello dear, would you like something to eat?" Mrs Weasley asked, breaking the silence and offering Malfoy a warm smile that Harry thought looked slightly forced.

"Just some toast would be fine thank you."

"Don't be silly dear, I'll make you some eggs and bacon to go with it. Have a seat." Harry had never felt more annoyed at Mrs Weasley in that moment. He would much rather finish breakfast alone in his room if he had to sit and face Malfoy. With a tired sigh, he heard Malfoy drag his feet to the opposite side of the table, 2 seats away from where Ron was sitting. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry who did the same in response.

"How did you sleep Draco?" Mrs Weasley asked, placing a plate of eggs on toast with bacon in front of him.

"Okay, thank you."

"I'm glad dear." She turned back to the countertop. Harry looked up from his eggs to see Malfoy playing with a slice of bacon on his plate.

Suddenly, there was a slight pain in Harry's side, he turned to see that Ginny had nudged him and was giving him a stare, he mouthed the word what in response, she rolled her eyes.

"Mal-Draco would you like to come help me clean my broom later, maybe we could play a quick game of Quidditch afterwards?" Ginny asked placing her cutlery down onto her clean plate. Harry looked at her in shock, but at fear of being spotted by Malfoy just angrily poked his fork into his eggs in annoyance. Why would Ginny even ask him to do anything? He thought she hated him as much as he did.

Draco looked as though he was about to say something but quickly stopped himself, "I'd rather not Weasley, thanks."

Harry could feel himself boiling with anger, Ginny had just done something nice for him and he says that. "I guess you'd rather stay in your room thinking up evil schemes." Fred joked.

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley snapped. Harry looked to Malfoy who had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, something like that."Draco was now looking directly at Harry who did his best to remain straight-faced, trying not to lash out for Mrs Weasley's sake.

"Got something to say, Potter?" Malfoy asked taking a bite of toast.

"Ron, you ready to go?" Harry said, completely ignoring Malfoy and turning to his best friend. Ron looked surprised and quickly swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Oh, er yeah let's go, thanks, mum."

The two exited the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry**

Harry paced up and down his and Ron's shared bedroom, his head swirling. Not only had he been made to host Malfoy in his late Godfathers home, but he had also been forced to put up with his vexing attitude and completely pretentious God complex.

"Mate come on let's just play some chess and forget about him," Ron was sat crossed legged on the floor, staring at his friend looking worried. Harry stopped in his tracks and scratched the back of his head.

"No offence Ron but I'm suddenly not in the mood for chess at the moment" sighing, he came and sat down opposite Ron. At least despite this situation, he had Ron to talk to.

"Yeah me neither," Ron sighed, "if Hermione were here she'd be forcing you down there to include Malfoy in a study group or something." Harry chuckled at the thought. Despite the occasional annoyances he did miss Hermione, she always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better, at least he and Ron would be back at Hogwarts soon to see all their friends.

"Studying and Malfoy. I couldn't think of anything worse." They both laughed until Ron began hitting Harry bashfully on the shoulder.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Charlie should be coming back from Romania tomorrow so he's gonna stay over for a few days. Dumbledore needs his help with something apparently. You remember Charlie right?" Ron was smiling widely at Harry clearly out of excitement. Thinking back to his fourth year, Harry had recalled the eldest Weasley brother working with the dragons during the tournament, they had said hello to each other briefly, he had seemed nice enough and honestly wasn't too bad to look at either.

"Yeah, the one who likes the dragons. He seemed nice." He replied, suddenly feeling his mood lift.

"Yeah, says he'd like to meet you again, apparently you're super famous in Romania too."

"They must not have many celebrities then." Harry scoffed.

"You know I hate it when you act like that." Ron sighed.

"Like what?" Harry jolted in his spot and narrowed his eyes.

"Act modest, you're the boy who lived, own it. You haven't even dated anyone since Cho, if I were you I'd be-"

"Ye sure Ron" Harry laughed at his friend, also considering his words. It had been a while since he'd been interested in anyone or anyone his friends knew about anyway. He considered telling Ron about his recent crush on Ginny but after he realised what that meant he let the impulse pass.

"I'm pretty sure Ginny fancies you again," Ron said in an irritated tone. Harry nearly jumped wondering if his friend had recently come into mind-reading powers.

"Really, I thought she was with Dean?" He replied, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Ye she is." Harry suddenly felt deflated. "But she's always looking at you when you're not looking."

"Never knew you were that observant."

"Yeah well, I guess I've been spending too much time with Hermione." They both chuckled and Harry made a mental note to not look at Ginny as much.

**Draco**

After finishing his breakfast he thanked Ron's mother for the food and quietly exited the kitchen with speed. His mind drifted off to Potter, he hadn't even looked at him when he came in, could he sense the dark ark or something? He had never missed a chance to stare off with him before. Perhaps something had happened over the summer. There was a sudden jerk on his arm.

"Draco," pulling his arm away instantly with aggression at fear of his mark being exposed, he turned to see the youngest girl Weasley standing there with hands on her hips.

"What do you want Weasley?" He snapped, straightening his shirt. She looked at him puzzled.

"I just wanted to ask you again away from the others if you want to come help with the brooms?" Her voice was shaky, her eyes staring at the arm he had just yanked away from her.

"Weasley do you understand the concept of no?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really planning on spending the rest of summer locked in a room? It'd be in your best interest to try and get along with at least someone." Draco wasn't quite sure what to make of her, she was right of course.

"Weasley you and I both know you'll just go running to your boyfriend Potter with anything I say." He mocked with a smirk.

"Okay first off, he is not my boyfriend and second…you're probably right," she smiled "I guess that just means you shouldn't say anything bad then."

"Alright, but only because I don't want to spend my day staring at a ceiling."

"That's fair." She shrugged and together they both walked up to the attic where the brooms where kept.

"Here." The Weasley said, plonking a paint pot sized broom gell into his hands. "We have to clean Harry and Ron's too, Fred and George did theirs earlier."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise this was slave labour when I agreed to it." He placed the gell pot onto a wooden table in the middle of the room.

"You know you're only here because Harry let you stay right? He could've said no." She voiced whilst scavenging through draws to find brushes. Draco considered her comment for a moment, he had found it strange that Potter had allowed him to stay and yet not even care to look at him over breakfast.

His curiosity got the better of him, "why didn't he want to look at me?" Had Snape told him about the dark mark? Maybe he had only agreed to let him stay because of Draco's current situation.

Weasley walked over to the table with several brushes, "I think he…he's just still hurt about a lot of things that happened with Siri- his Godfather and all of those things, unfortunately, involve your family." She sighed and turned to contemplate which broom to start with.

"It's not fair to judge someone based on their family." He folded his arms. The Weasley began to laugh loudly, "What so funny!?"

"Well, just that. You completely judged my brother and me based on our family." He thought for a moment, that had just always been what he had been told, the Weasley's were blood traitors.

"But your family is…well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't." She turned back to him having picked up Potter's Firebolt, placing it sideways on the table. "I can talk to him if you want? He listens to me. I think it would help if you were nicer though."

"I don't know if you've noticed but being nice doesn't exactly come easy to me and trust me Weasley, 6 years of animosity is not going to be cured in a few weeks of summer"

"You never know, this house is pretty small, kinda forces people to talk to each other." She smiled

**Harry**

"Okay, do you want to try the fainting fancies or the nosebleed nougat?" George asked, offering a plate of sweets to Harry.

"Got to admit both sound equally as awful." Harry grinned, he and Ron had decided to lighten things up in spite of their dire house guest and help Fred and George with their new joke shop stock.

"Well, that's the point Harry." Fred noted, whilst munching a fever fudge.

"Alright, I'll have a fainting fancy since I don't fancy getting blood on my shirt."

"Excellent choice." The twins both noted in synchronisation. Harry grabbed the sweet from the plate and threw it into his mouth, everything went black.

"Here he is. Sleeping beauty's finally back." Fred chuckled looking down at Harry who was laying on the carpet floor. Harry hoisted himself to sit up on the carpet floor, coming face to face with Ginny who was standing in front of him.

"How long was I out?"

"Let's just say I've been waiting here for you to wake up for 20 minutes." Ginny huffed, folding her arms.

"Well, at least the sweets work." He noted. George gave him a thumbs up, "where's Ron?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Mum took him to Diagon Alley while you were passed out, he's getting new robes, and apparently, Geroge's don't fit him anymore. I always knew he was the one sneaking the last sausage rolls." Fred stated. Harry groaned, it was hard to be in the house without Ron there to keep him level headed.

"Excuse me!" Ginny snapped her fingers in Harry's face.

"Wow, what was that for!" He huffed, annoyed at Ginny acting as though he had a choice in being passed out for so long.

"Well while you idiots have been mucking around with this stuff I've been cleaning yours and Ron's brooms with Draco!" _Draco_? Why did she have to call him that, as if they were friends.

"What do you want? A round of applause?" Harry snapped, shocked at his own tone. Ginny looked taken aback.

"Well I think you should talk to him, he noticed you at breakfast. When you refused to look at him." Her tone was cooler now.

"So?"

"So! So it's cruel, you need to talk to him, you don't have to be friends, but you're living in the same house." Harry could feel his anger growing towards her.

"Since when are you on his side? He's a deatheater!" Harry yelled.

"No, he's not Harry! His father is. He is not his father."

"Well, they act pretty bloody similar." He grumbled looking at his hands.

"Look, I'm not suddenly on team Malfoy it's just.." she sighed, her voice gentler "when he was helping me earlier he seemed, sad and well I don't know, I just think he's lonely."

"I can't talk to him right now."

Ginny pursed her lips, "can you just try?" Harry looked up at her.

"You just don't get it do you?"

He pulled himself up off the floor, not caring to hear her response, he left the twins' room, his feelings for Ginny suddenly going numb and anger became his only emotion. He stormed down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, missing Ron more and more, hoping he and Mrs Weasley would be home soon.

"Potter." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see Draco's silver eyes staring at him from the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh for God's sake, today is just not my day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry**

Harry eyeballed Malfoy from across the kitchen, he was standing with his arms securely folded and leaning against the oven counter.

"I don't really fancy talking, I'm just gonna grab some water and I'll be out of your way." Harry's voice was deep and croaky as if holding back a cough. Malfoy stared at him, not moving from his spot, almost as if waiting for Harry to try something.

Moving grudgingly across the kitchen Harry dragged his legs over to the large, rectangular sink and grabbed a glass from the overhead cabinet. "Did Weasley talk to you?" Malfoy's voice was like chalk screeching against a blackboard to his ears.

"You're gonna have to specify, there's quite a few of them." Harry grumbled, turning the tap.

Malfoy scoffed, almost amused "Ginny." Harry turned to look at him, taking a sip of his water.

"Wow, I think that's the first time you've used her name. Should I be concerned?"

"Maybe you should, seems your girlfriends starting to like me." Malfoy smirked, paying close attention to any movement on Harry's face, but he wasn't about to give the git any satisfaction for taunting him.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said in the most neutral way he could. Malfoy shrugged.

"She deserves someone nicer anyway, I don't think you've ever said anything remotely kind to me since I've been here."

"I find it hard to be nice to people who hate me, I'm not that evolved." Harry grinned.

"Oh I don't hate you Potter, I just find some aspects of your personality repulsive," Malfoy unfolded his arms and pushed a blonde strand behind his ear.

"Chee Malfoy you're gonna make me blush." Harry stated sarcastically before turning to leave the blonde to his own devices.

"Wait!..Wait erm, I did want to ask you something actually." Harry turned to see Malfoy only a few meters behind him, seeming following him out of the kitchen. He squinted his eyes.

"What?" Harry's words were blunt and impatient.

"Well, I just think we should…we should learn to be civil is all. You didn't even look at me at breakfast I've got to tell you, it hurt my cold heart Potter." Malfoy grinned at the floor, but Harry could have sworn he seemed nervous.

"Yeah whatever just don't expect me to smile at you in the corridor or anything." Malfoy looked up in shock, his mouth open.

"Did you just say yes?" Harry laughed.

"It's worth it just to see that look on your face." Smiling, Harry turned to leave the kitchen. Being civil shouldn't be too bad, it's not like he had to be nice, just neutral, he could do that.

**Draco**

Draco watched Potter leave through the kitchen door, his mouth still open, well he hadn't expected that response. He had cursed himself for not being nicer but it seemed as though it hadn't mattered, Potter had agreed nonetheless.

His mind still swirling in confusion, Ginny suddenly came running into the kitchen, her brown eyes wide.

"Draco I'm so sorry, I forgot you were in here, he didn't yell at you did he?" She grabbed his shoulders.

"He said he'd be civil."

"Oh Draco I'm s-, wait he what?" Her arms dropped to her sides.

"Yeah, he's gonna try and be civil." Draco nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Well I was not expecting that, he seemed so…well angry?" Ginny scrunched her face in thought.

"Maybe he's angry at you." Draco shrugged. The red head shoved his arm.

"Why would he be angry at me, I'm his friend!"

"Well so am I by the looks of it."

"I'm being serious Draco."

" Alright, alright jeez. Maybe he's mad because you're not his friend. Just think about it." Draco smirked at Ginny's face as she started to look even more confused than before.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry's eyes squinted open to see a strand of red hair over his face, tickling his nose. It must have only been the early hours of the morning, judging by the lack of natural light in the room, he huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sleepin', " grumbling he pushed the red hair off his face and turned on his mattress. Someone began to shake his shoulders.

"You got to get up for breakfast, mum wants us all to meet Charlie when we pick him up from his portkey." The voice was small and in a hushed whisper, he recognised it as Ginny's and instantly felt embarrassed that she had seen his tired appearance.

"Uh huh." He sighed deeply, enjoying his final seconds of comfort before forcing himself to sit up on the bed. Grabbing his pillow, he threw it at Ron's face who was still fast asleep in the neighbouring bed. Ginny laughed loudly as Ron moaned still half asleep.

"Ron get up you fat arse!" Ginny smacked Ron's feet under the blanket covers causing him to shoot up in pain.

"Ouch! Ginny! It's-", he looked at the clock on the wall, " five in the bloody morning! Are you insane!"

"Probably, but that's beside the point. We have to go and pick up Charlie from his portkey." She drifted over to their bedroom door, "If you don't hurry all of mum's breakfast muffins will be gone!" And with that she slammed the door behind her. Ron and Harry looked at each other in the dimly lit room.

"Do you think your mums letting Malfoy come?"Harry yawned.

"I bloody well hope not."

**Draco**

Draco munched down on his large breakfast muffin thinking this was perhaps the best breakfast he had tasted in a long while. Ginny had woken him up about 20 minutes prior to tell him that he was to embark on a day out with Potter and the Weasley's to pick up her older brother Charlie from a portkey near the Ministry. The fact that he would be so close to aurors intent on the destruction of his family made him nervous.

Draco itched his sleeve covering his dark mark.

"You look pale." Draco turned to see Ginny grabbing a seat next to him at the table.

"Just tired," shaking his head, he focused back on his breakfast muffin.

"Incoming." Ginny whispered

"Huh?" Before she could answer he saw Potter and his Weasel enter the kitchen doorway, he felt himself tense. _He's going to be civil, he said he would. _The two of them sat opposite where he was positioned at the table and started to reach for food of their own. He stared at them both intently.

Potter looked up at him, as if he could feel Draco's stare against him, "you gonna eat that?" Potter nodded his head at Draco's plate.

"Oh- I er" Draco couldn't quite find the words to respond, completely ill practised in interactions like these with Potter.

He leaned forward and grabbed the breakfast muffin off of Draco's plate. "Thanks." Smiling, he took a bite. Draco couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to sit with Potter like this at the feast in Hogwarts, what were his conversations with his friends like? What did he talk about? What did he like? What does he think about?

"Draco, you good?" Ginny whispered nudging his side.

"Ye-yeah fine. Tired is all." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"What time is Charlie's portkey mum?" Came one of the twin Weasley's voices, the two were sitting a few space away from Ginny and himself.

"He owled to say 6, but I want us there as soon as he turns up to greet him, your father says he'll meet us up there when he's finished his morning shift." Mrs Weasley replied from the end of the kitchen.

"Wonder if he's brought us any presents from Romania." The other twin noted.

"Yeah! Last time he visited he brought that dragon scale quill, you remember?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! I heard you can buy an actual bottle of dragon fire now. Imagine the things we could use that for." One of the twins yelped.

"You certainly will not be allowed anything of the sort." Snapped Mrs Weasley. There was silence for a few seconds except for the clattering of cutlery.

"I'm happy to stay here if it's a family occasion." Draco's words fell out of his mouth, he couldn't help but feel completely out of place. He felt Ginny look at him.

"Don't be silly Draco dear, we're happy to have you with us." Mrs Weasley said comfortingly.

He smiled at the woman before turning to look at Potter who raised his eyebrows, then to his friend Weasel who proceeded to choke on his cereal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry**

As the group of wizards plodded up a quiet London street Harry had noticed that Ginny had seemed oddly distant. He couldn't blame her of course; he had let his anger get the better of him the night previous. Turning, he saw the redhead walking at a slow pace, thankfully not in conversation with Malfoy any longer. Waiting for her to catch up to where he was, he decided it was time to make his move.

"Hey erm Gin I wanted to apologise for last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Harry looked down at his feet against the concrete.

"No, you shouldn't have." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "But I suppose I should've known you wouldn't like me being friendly to Draco. He's really not that bad you know." She elbowed Harry playfully against his arm.

He huffed, "yeah well, I just- it's complicated." Ginny nodded knowingly.

"You know if you need to talk about it I'm always around. I know Ron's not exactly the right person to talk about feelings with."

Harry chuckled, "yeah that was always more of Hermione's forte. And yeah I'd like that I think."

Ginny beamed at him and put her arm through his, "good and Harry I'm always on your side, you know that right." Harry felt his heart skip a beat, he turned to smile at her.

"Course I do." In that moment he almost thought he might take a chance and kiss her but reality soon set in. He was surrounded by her entire family and Malfoy for that matter, not to mention she was with Dean and didn't seem to show any signs of wanting to change that fact. Harry unlinked his arm from Ginny's. "So what's Charlie like?" He noted trying to change the subject.

"Oh! He's great, we only get to see him during the holidays really what with him living in Romania and all, but when he does come to visit it's always exciting. He said he remembers you from the Triwizard tournament, he really thought that Horntail would do you in."

"Yeah, I think I did too," Harry laughed, "I remember him working with the dragon handlers, only said a few words then but he seemed nice."

"Don't worry you'll love him. He's got an act for looking for danger, sort of like you." She giggled as Harry elbowed her.

The rest of the walk up to the portkey went by without much trouble, Harry maintained on keeping his conversation with Ginny focused on anything other than Malfoy or her current relationship situation. Ron was happy walking alone, being barely half awake following his mother. Whilst just in front of Harry and Ginny were the twins and Malfoy who actually seemed to be getting along contently much to Harry's annoyance.

As they reached a small alleyway, Mrs Weasley pointed towards a split open milk carton. "Here we are! He should be here any minute. For Goodness sake where is your father."

"He's right here!" With a jump, Mrs Weasley turned to see her husband, hand on hips having freshly apparated from the ministry.

"Goodness Arthur! You're just as bad as the twins."

"Sorry dear," he kissed his wife's cheek, "morning everyone!" he said far too cheerfully for that time of the day. There was a communal groan in response.

Suddenly, milk began to squirt from the split carton, nearly hitting Ron square in the face.

"Oh! Here we go!" Mrs Weasley said joyfully, grabbing her husband's hand in excitement.

The carton of milk suddenly burst into a bright white light in which a tall man with auburn hair stepped out of and into the cobbled street. The light faded. Harry looked at the man, he was vaguely similar to the boy he had recalled seeing in his fourth year, although now Charlie appeared much taller and displayed light stubble around his face.

"Charlie!" Ginny screamed, running up and hoisting the man into a giant hug. This was shortly followed by the rest of the Weasleys, leaving Draco and Harry awkwardly waiting behind the red headed circle.

"Oh Charlie look at you, you have at least three new scars since the last time I saw you, please be more careful" Mrs Weasley noted patting her son's cheek.

"I'm fine, honestly mum." Charlie's voice was soft like Ginny's, but with a low husky tone.

"Well let's get you home and get you fed!"

"I have missed your cooking." Charlie then looked up past his family to see both Harry and Malfoy waiting patiently.

"Harry!" Charlie beamed at him before engulfing him in a large hug, in shock Harry hadn't returned it straight away but the slowly put his arms around the oldest brother, partially thankful for the warm greeting.

"It's good to see you again," Harry noted as they broke the hug, Charlie was still smiling joyfully.

"You too! I was always disappointed I didn't get to talk to you after the first task. I swear that bloody dragon still holds a grudge you know." He chuckled.

"Wait it's still alive?" Ron asked from behind Charlie.

"Course it is, dragons live way longer than wizards," Charlie commented as Harry wondered at the thought of the Hungarian Horntail plotting its escape from Romania to take him down once and for all.

"You must be Draco right?"Harry looked up to see Charlie in front of Malfoy who was holding out his hand.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands.

"You too kid. You staying with us then?" Charlie asked.

"Just for the last few weeks of summer. That's not a problem is it?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"Course not. The more the merrier if you ask me." Charlie smiled at Malfoy putting everyone at ease. Harry even noticed himself feeling relived and he didn't quite understand why he cared that much.

**Harry**

A few days had passed since Charlie's arrival and Harry had to admit that Ginny had been completely right. The two of them had got on like a house on fire, sharing stories of their adventures and the dangers they'd faced. Harry had particularly enjoyed watching Charlie smile as he told one of his many stories about taming a dragon for the third time that week. He had found Charlie easy to talk to, perhaps it was the fact that he knew it wouldn't last so no matter how personal the thing he told him were, it wouldn't matter since he would be going to Romania again to be gone for months and likely to forget their conversations. He found reassurance in that somehow.

Despite his happiness, the presence of Draco Malfoy remained an issue for Harry, not particularly because of anything that had happened, in fact, they had both remained admirably civil to one another, but rather the growing friendship between Malfoy and Ginny had made him uncomfortable, angry even. His feelings for Ginny had not diminished as he had hoped they would, he wondered whether he could confide in Charlie as he knew Ron would not take too kindly to the topic.

"You alright Harry?" Charlie had just paused his Norwegian Ridgeback tale when he realised Harry was miles away in thought.

"Huh?" He looked back at Charlie's kind eyes.

"Lost you for a second. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Harry shook his head, still unsure of how much he should allow himself to tell Charlie.

"Harry, come on I can tell by the look in your eye something's nagging at you." Harry looked at his knees. "It's Malfoy, isn't it. I know you two used to not get along right."

"We still don't,"Harry noted too quickly, cursing himself for it.

"Alright, you don't. Is that what you're worried about."

Harry shrugged, "just don't like Ginny hanging out with him all the time is all." Charlie smiled sympathetically.

"Sounds a little selfish don't you think," Harry looked at him taken aback, "hey, I don't mean that in a bad way. I get it, but how would you feel if Ron wouldn't let you be friends with someone because he didn't like them."

"It's not the same thing!" Harry snapped.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't okay." He scratched the back of his head. "I like Ginny."

"I know you- oh you mean like…gotcha," Charlie's face dropped slightly, "You should probably let her know that."

"Why? she's dating someone else." Harry huffed.

"You should always tell someone how you feel. It's not your fault you feel the way you do, they can take that information however they like. At least you know you told them."

"You think?"

"Life's too short, especially for people who battle dragons." He smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll talk to you later okay, I promised Ron a round of chess before supper."

With that, he left the handsome redhead and walked up the stairs past the portraits before stopping as he heard low whispers coming from Ginny's room. He knew it was wrong, but in that moment he couldn't quite help himself. Walking as quietly as he could, trying to not make a sound, he leaned his head against the bedroom door and listened intently.

"_Draco I would never do that to you" _Harry recognised the feminine whisper as Ginny's voice.

"_If you tell anyone, especially him Ginny I swear to God," _tell anyone what? What was Draco Malfoy hiding?

"_I won't I promise."_

Suddenly, there were footsteps heading towards the bedroom door, Harry quickly backed away and began to roleplay as if he had just walked up the stairs. Malfoy exited Ginny's bedroom.

"Potter." He nodded at Harry before walking past him, he watched him go before turning back to the bedroom where Ginny was standing, arms crossed.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"You just gonna stand there or…?"

"Right, I'm gonna go play chess with Ron," Harry stated. Nodding, Ginny turned to close herself in her bedroom. "Wait!"

"What?"She asked.

"Can we talk?" He was desperate, hating how distant the last few days had made them.

"Suppose, come on." She gestured him into her room, closing the door behind them both.

"So what where you and Malfoy doing?"

"Oh for God's sake Harry don't start, he's my friend." She snapped at him in annoyance.

"I'm your friend too!"

"Doesn't seem like it! All you've done is avoid me since the day Charlie came back!" She yelled.

"Avoid you!? I've been trying to talk to you for ages but you always seem to be with him!" Harry hated that they were fighting because of Malfoy. Of all the things.

"His name is Draco and if you wanted to talk to me you could just ask." She put her hands on her hips and looked at the ground.

"Do you like him?" Ginny's eyes snapped up to look into his.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just you're always together so I just thought-" he decided to cut himself off before he said anything he'd regret.

"No of course not! He just likes to talk to me, plus I have a boyfriend remember," Harry glanced at his feet.

"Right yeah."

"Ron's probably waiting for you." She noted. Harry looked up in sadness.

"Are we okay?" He mumbled. Ginny sighed, looking defeated herself.

"Harry…" There was a pause, that was all the confirmation he needed.

"Right." With that, he turned to leave the room

"Harry wai-!" He slammed Ginny's bedroom door behind him, his head swirling. What had Malfoy said to her to put her against him? How could she even think that way. He marched without thought to the room where Malfoy was sleeping and swung the door wide open.

"Jesus Potter! You could at least knock!" Malfoy jumped up from sitting on his bed where he had been reading an old library book.

"What did you say to her you ferret!?"

"Well so much for being civil." Malfoy scoffed.

"You're the one putting my friends against me!"

"I'm not putting anyone against you, you idiot! I'm just making friends and your bloody fragile ego can't handle it!" Malfoy was facing him now, a few meters between them.

"Then why does Ginny hate me!?"

"She doesn't hate you, Jesus Christ," Malfoy huffed, "look Potter could you just quit yelling so we can talk like adults."

"Don't patronise me," Harry grumbled.

"Sorry, look I don't want to fight with you alright. I've had enough of it." Malfoy combed his hands through his hair.

"Then why are you and Gi-"

"Ginny is kind to me. That's all. I don't exactly have much of that around here in case you haven't noticed. And she doesn't hate you, she hates that you hate me so much that you won't spend time with her because of it." Malfoy looked at Harry who still glaring at him furiously. "You could just give me a chance you know? I might surprise you."

Harry scoffed, "why should I trust you?" Malfoy shrugged.

"I'm not asking you too. I'm just asking you right now if you wanna go play Quidditch or something?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows to look at Harry who was now visibly shocked.

"How do I know you won't shove me off my broom the first chance you get?"

"I guess that's just a chance you'll have to take, Potter," Malfoy smirked.

"Alright, you get one chance. For Ginny's sake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco**

Draco watched in fascination as Potter dived to claim the snitch for a second time that evening. His movements were graceful and quick unlike how he usually moved on his feet. He stretched out his fingertips and grabbed the golden ball with full force. "Beat you again, Malfoy! I don't want to alarm you but I think you've gotten worse other the summer." His black hair was drooped over his face and a smile plastered across his lips.

"Maybe I'm just saving myself for the real match next term Potter," Draco said as sternly as he could but he couldn't help but find himself amused at Potter's childlike happiness. The two boys then flew to the ground, dismounting their individual brooms.

Potter sighed and turned to Draco, "you know this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I told you so," Draco shrugged and tugged at his long sleeves trying to pull them down further.

"Hey, Malfoy does erm… well does-"

"Spit it out would you."

Potter looked at him wide-eyed, "Does Ginny ever oh, it doesn't matter." He shook his head in frustration.

Draco could feel the urge to taunt Potter for fancying the little Weasley but some part of him decided to ignore it, "I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

Harry beamed at him, "really?"

Draco scoffed, "you're pathetic you know that. I have no idea what she sees in you."

"Hey! I'm a great catch all have you know." Potter joked causing Draco to smile at him. Their conversation seemed so easy as if they could be friends. Perhaps they would have been if things were different, if Draco wasn't who he was and Potter was just another wizard.

"Merlin, whatever you say, I'm just telling you there's a reason Cho Chang cried after your first date." As the words came out of his mouth, Draco felt a sudden fear that he had taken their banter a step too far, that was until he heard the husky tune of Potter's laugh in his ears.

"Jesus, I hate that you even know about that," Draco smirked at him.

"Everyone knew, whenever the boy who lived finds a new squeeze it becomes gossip throughout the school." He watched as the other boys face dropped slightly. "Don't worry though; gossip only lasts for a day or two, till people find something new to talk about of course." Draco grabbed Potter's shoulder in reassurance. Potter looked down at Draco's hand almost as if it were a foreign object.

"Right thanks." Potter shook off Draco's touch and proceeded to lift his broom and began walking back to the house. "Hey, what were you and Ginny talking about earlier?" He turned his head to look at the blonde who was a few feet behind.

"When?"

"When you were in her room. I heard some stuff."

Draco froze in his spot, his muscles becoming tense, "H-how much did you hear?"

"Not a lot, just some whispering. Got me curious is all." Potter shrugged and squinted his eyes at Draco.

"It was nothing just- anyway it's none of your business. If Ginny knew you were listening to us-"

"Jesus Christ Malfoy alright. It was only a question." Potter grumbled turning his head back forward. Draco cursed himself for not thinking of an excuse quicker, he needed his life to be easier and that certainly involved Potter not hating every atom of his body.

"Wait, Harry, I'm sorry I just don't appreciate being spied on is all," Draco said jogging up to the other boy so they were now walking side by side.

"s'ok I just- hang on, did you just call me Harry?" The boy stopped in his tracks and looked at Draco, confusion across his face. "You've never called me that."

"Yeah well, I figure since we've still got a couple of weeks left we may at least be on a first name basis." Draco shrugged, internally forbidding his face to turn red. He watched as Harry thought intently for a minute.

"Right, well I guess," they started walking again, "but this doesn't mean-"

"I know." Said Draco cutting him off.

They walked along the field together in silence for a few more moments, both completely confused by the relationship they had just formed.

"Erm did you get the school list then?" Harry questioned.

"Oh yes, I've already gotten all of my books," Draco stated proudly. Harry let out a huge sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"Right well, I was thinking you're good at potions right?" Draco turned to Harry wondering if this was heading in the direction he thought it was.

"Well, I did get an O in my O. ," Draco replied, ignoring the other boy's eye roll.

"Yeah well I wondered since you want to be friendly and all, if you could help me with my pre-term essay," Harry noticed Draco's knowing smirk, "look I'd usually ask Hermione but she's spending the holiday with her family so-"

"Yeah alright."

"Wait really?" Harry's eyes widened.

"It's worth it just for that look on your face."

**Harry**

Harry plodded up the stairs, broom in hand contemplating the completely strange interaction he and Malf-Draco had just shared after their Quidditch match. He was sure to make a mental note that despite what Draco had said, he should still be wary. Why would someone such as Draco Malfoy choose to change his tune so quickly? Why did he want to be Harry's friend? If it weren't for Ginny's sake he would be still trying to keep his distance from the blonde, but at least on a happier note, he was getting help with the dreaded potions essay on forbidden substances.

"Harry!" Turning around, Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his hair messy as if he had just awoken. "Charlie, the twins and I are going into town later if you wanna come. We're gonna check out the joke shop, Charlie's never seen it!"

Harry smiled, "yeah alright, give me 20 minutes and I'll come down."

Ron nodded happily and turned in the other direction. This was just what he needed Harry thought, some time with people who didn't drive him to the brink of insanity. Plus he really was looking forward to spending his pocket money on some items from the joke shop.

After getting changed out of his dirty Quidditch gear, Harry marched down the stairs into the front room where Fred and George where sat deep in conversation about their latest venture. "You ready, mate?" Harry turned to see Ron and Charlie in the doorway.

"Yeah, let's go."

The five of them started towards the front door of Grimmauld place, singing goodbyes to Mrs Weasley as they did. As Harry closed the door behind him he could have sworn he had seen Snape standing in the kitchen.

**Draco**

Draco placed his broom against the side of his bed before collapsing onto the mattress himself. He couldn't quite comprehend what had just taken place. It seemed as though he was finally getting somewhere with Harry. Throughout his many letters, Snape had told him it was imperative he shouldn't be discovered and what better way to evade suspicion than being friends with the Dark Lords archenemy. Of course, it wasn't all bad, Harry's company was quite enjoyable at times when he wasn't being an angry arsehole.

"Draco dear?" The bedroom door opened gently. "You have a visitor, Professor Snape." Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway, smiling brightly at him. Draco's mood instantly diminished what if something had happened? Was his mother okay? Did the Dark Lord require something else of him?

"Alright, I'll be right down." He said, holding back any vulnerability in his emotion. The older woman nodded and closed the door behind her. Draco hoisted himself up off the bed and took a deep breath before following her down to the kitchen.

Snape had looked far more dishevelled compared to when Draco had last seen him a mere few days prior, his hair appeared greasier than usual and his eyes swollen with purple bags resting oddly beneath. "Professor, is everything alright?" Draco's voice was quiet.

"Fine, I'm here to take you to visit your mother," Snape spoke bluntly, much like he did during his classes at school. Draco shook his head in confusion.

"But I thought sh-" Snape grabbed his arm.

"There is no time for this, she's waiting for you in Diagon Alley, you may return back here shortly." He watched as Snape nodded at Mrs Weasley in acknowledgement before the teacher disapparated them both from Grimmauld place.

**Harry**

The sound of laughter bouncing off of the walls of Diagon Alley was enough to make the grumpiest of wizards smile in fondness, Harry himself was beaming at every turn, welcoming the newfound sense of fun and excitement.

"It's just around the corner Charlie!" Fred shouted from a few steps ahead.

"You'll love it!" George exclaimed next to his brother. Charlie looked at Harry who was still smiling.

"Please tell me I'm not going to end up leaving as a frog or something right?" He asked jokingly.

"I'm not making any promise." Harry chuckled, wondering if, in fact, that was actually a possibility. Ron smiled at them both, taken over by the pure excitement of getting to spend his pocket money on something other than school supplies.

"So how'd it go earlier with," Charlie looked at Ron a few feet away, "well you know." He nudged Harry's side.

"Oh well, it didn't go at all really." Charlie looked at him puzzled.

"I actually ended up playing Quidditch with Draco if you can believe that." Harry took a noticeable breath.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, "So he's Draco now, gotcha," he thought for a moment, "hey didn't you hate his guts a few hours ago?" This time Harry elbowed him.

"It's complicated. Besides I'm only being friendly with him for Ginny's sake, it's like you said, I was being selfish. Well, I took that on board."

Charlie hummed, "uh-huh did you now. Well that sounds real mature of you."

"I guess I'm evolving." They both laughed lightly.

"We're here!" George yelled causing Harry and Charlie to pull their line of sight away from one another. Just further up the street sat Fred and George's joke shop 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes", it was a small building but by far the most notable, hosting bright coloured walls and a giant face plastered across the front side facing the on looking street.

"Well what do you think?!"Fred called. Charlie laughed outrageously.

"It's bloody fantastic!" He yelled back. Harry couldn't help but feel warm inside when next to someone like Charlie, someone who lived for the fun of life and made it his mission to find glimpses of happiness in an otherwise gloomy situation.

They all walked inside the obnoxiously large doors of the store, following Fred and George as they did, guiding them to the main cashier desk where a tall, dark-haired woman was sitting. "Ello Verity, thanks for holding down the fort," George said to the smiling woman.

"No worries boys, what can I help you with?"

"I think we're okay for the moment thanks, just keep your eye on this one, he can't be trusted." Fred joked nodding at Ron who's mouth fell open.

"Hey!"

"Will do," Verity said winking at Ron who was not amused in the slightest.

"Alright, you kids have fun, George and I have some business to attend to." Fred and George then proceeded to leave through the door situated behind Verity's desk.

"Wonder if they're working on a new product?" Ron said.

"I hope so." Harry smiled, "so Charlie what do you wanna look at?"

He shrugged, "You two lead the way, I'll stop if I see something." Harry and Ron nodded and began to walk up the winding staircase.

**Draco**

Snape seemed to have landed them both in a small cobbled lane at the edge of Diagon Alley, it was dirty and dull in colour unlike the rest of the area Draco was accustom too. "Professor can you please tell me what this is about?"

Snape looked at him intently with his dark eyes, "It's your mother," Draco's heart beat faster, "She says she's found something that will help you with your task."

"Found what?" His mind was whirling.

"I cannot say. There are spies everywhere. Meet me back here in precisely one hour so I can take you back to Grimmauld place" Snape pointed to the ground.

"Wait you're not com-" Before Draco could finish, Snape had disapparated. He scratched the back of his head nervously. What was he suppose to do? Where was his mother? Was he suppose to meet her somewhere?

"Draco," he turned at speed to the familiar voice. There stood his mother. Her long blond hair was pinned up to reveal her face, which, although bruised, seemed fuller and less pale compared to when he had left her. He ran to her and together they embraced tightly, neither wanting to let go, but both knowing this meeting couldn't last.

"Mother! How are you? How's father?"

"Shhh there's no time for that now sweetheart. Come, they're expecting us at Borgin and Burkes" She grabbed his arm and lightly hoisted him forwards.

"Wait who?"

"Fenir and Bella," his mother said calmly.

"Deatheaters." Draco mumbled under his breath, his mother's face turned sour.

"We all are now, we cannot change that," she held his face in her hands, "we will survive this together, but you have to come with me and do everything the Dark Lord tells you. Do you understand?" Her eyes were wide with fear for herself and her child.

"Yes mother."


End file.
